


Walking in a LITG Winter Wonderland - The Christmas Reunion

by KittiDot



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittiDot/pseuds/KittiDot
Summary: It's almost Christmas and Kitty and Bobby have been invited to a Love Island reunion party in a beautiful forest setting.It should be full of happiness....but some old issues are still lingering and there is a conversation that needs to happen.
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Walking in a LITG Winter Wonderland - The Christmas Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little piece of fluff which I felt a need to write because...
> 
> a) I miss Bobby and Kitty
> 
> b) It's almost Christmas
> 
> c) I MISS THEM, OK?
> 
> I'm happy to be back writing ... I've missed it so much! I'll be back to my other LITG fics over the next couple of week :)

They climbed the stairs to the treehouse and gasped when they reached the front door and walked inside. 

The circular cabin had been built around the tree, its wooden walls and furniture blending with the nature around it perfectly. It would be stunning at any time of the year, but the owners of the site had clearly taken the festive season seriously, and beautiful fairy lights were strung along the walls, around the windows and the cast iron bed in the centre of the room, emitting an orange glow which was nothing short of magic against the darkness of the dusk that was descending around them. The bed had at least 3 faux fur blankets arranged across it, and a small fire blazed in one corner, a pile of logs arranged neatly beside it. The cold December air was no match for the snuggly and warm glow of the room and the plans for the evening were forgotten, as a much better plan involving doing little else other than curling up and drinking hot chocolate with the man she loved formed in her mind. 

“It’s like walking into a fairy’s house” Kitty whispered, her breath taken away slightly by the beauty of this place. 

“Uhhh...with a hot tub!” Bobby exclaimed, throwing open double doors that led out onto the balcony. Kitty grinned as she followed him out onto the balcony. She looked around. In front of them was only forest, and then to either side were more tree houses. Not so close that they felt oppressive, but close enough that you could probably…

“Kitty!”

Kitty looked in the direction of the voice she knew and loved.

“Kitty! I feel like a squirrel! Could this be any more amazing?! We need to do a full on girls holiday here in the summer!” 

“Hey babe!” Kitty called across to where her most favourite blonde gin lover was stood on the balcony of her own tree house “Sounds like a plan to me!”

“I guess we’d better get ready, huh? I can’t actually wait to see everyone. But oh my god the drama!”

“Ha! Yeah! We’ll see you over in the main cabin in a bit!”.

As Chelsea disappeared inside her treehouse, Kitty turned and looked at Bobby. “I hope she’s going to be ok seeing Lucas again. The split was mutual but it can’t be easy for either of them”. 

Bobby took her hands in his, weaving his fingers in between hers. 

“Sometimes I still can’t believe I got this lucky, I swear. When I speak to some of the other guys...hear how badly some of the relationships ended, I just...well...I can’t believe I was lucky enough to find you...and that after I found you, you didn’t run screaming”. 

It had been a long time since Bobby had last shown his insecurities. The side that didn’t seem to understand just how perfect he was. Not for everyone, she knew that, but perfect for her, and that was all that mattered. She leaned over and kissed him gently before looking deep into his eyes. “Bobby McKenzie, you’ve made me happier than I could ever have imagined. These past five months have filled my heart with so much happiness, and that’s all thanks to you. No luck needed. Just you”. 

She squealed as he bent down and scooped her legs up, and without saying a word carried her back into the treehouse, laying her gently down on the blankets before leaning over to kiss her deeply. 

“You know...we’ve got at least an hour before we really have to get back to the cabin...they’ll be fine without us” Kitty murmured, her arms still wrapped around his neck. Bobby just smiled and raised an eyebrow…”Oh?”, and then with no need for further words their bodies fell together.

…..

Kitty adjusted her dress and took a step back to look at her reflection. She wasn’t absolutely sure about the outfit she’d chosen, but in all honesty there was no time to change. The evening had somehow run away from them. Bobby stepped beside her and kissed her neck before looking up to catch her eye in the mirror. The blush that still sat on both of their faces would be a dead giveaway about why they were late, but neither of them found themselves caring about that. It was all too beautiful, it would be a crime to waste it.

“Shall we?” Bobby asked, holding out his hand. 

“It’s now or never” Kitty smiled, taking his hand before following him out of the treehouse and back down the stairs. The path to the main cabin was lit with solar torches which provided a comforting glow. 

Kitty felt her stomach clenching for reasons she couldn’t quite put her finger on. They were still very close to most of the islanders. Most. 

The cabin itself was actually a giant building constructed of stone and wood, which wouldn’t look out of place in the Swiss Alps. Instead it was nestled into the West Sussex countryside. A warm glow was shining out of the windows, and the sound of ‘Last Christmas’ could be heard playing amongst chatter and laughter. As Bobby pushed the door open and stood aside to let her enter first, Kitty took a deep breath and stepped inside. There was so much to take in it was altogether overwhelming, and Bobby squeezed her hand and they made their way into the room.  
“I’m gonna need a bucket load of Pina Coladas to get through this” she whispered to him. 

“Ah nae Lass...you’ve got through things so much harder than this. Let’s go find our friends and have the reunion we deserve”. 

Kitty smiled and nodded, annoyed at herself for the nerves she was feeling, and still unsure where they were coming from.

She looked around the room and saw the faces of the people who had become her best friends. Gary and Lottie were stood to one side, Lottie suggestively flicking the carrot nose that was sticking out of Gary’s snowman Christmas jumper. Jakub was stood in one corner, being interviewed by the camera crew, chest puffed up and proud, completely unaware that Henrik was crouched behind him and holding a pair of fluffy reindeer antlers above his head. The Casa Amor boys were all clustered around the girls that had so rudely descended on the villa while the girls had been absent, the centre of which was Blake. 

Ugh.

Blake.

Kitty hadn’t spoken to her since the day she left the villa, and wasn’t really sure she could be bothered to face her reject doppelganger right now.

Then she saw a face she was always happy to see. 

“Noah!” she happily exclaimed and he walked towards them, his long strides bringing them closer within seconds. He swept them both up into a hug. 

“How’s everything going with ...uh...you know” Bobby asked, beaming at his best friend.

Kitty looked between them. “I’m sorry, what have I missed? Who or what is …’uh...you know’”? Her eyes widened as she looked at Noah in horror “You’re not back together with H…”

“Hope?” Noah asked “You think we’ve got some kind of sadomasochistic streak in us?” he asked, with a slight chuckle.

“Well stranger things have happened” Kitty retorted, crossing her arms and waiting for one of the boys to explain further.

“Well, uh, no. We’re both on the same page that we shouldn't be together. Hope’s moved on anyway and I….”

“He’s met someone!” Bobby butted in, barely contained glee in his voice. “And she seems perfect for him”.

Kitty took a step back and looked into the face of the quiet librarian and realised he looked slightly different. He looked content, happy. She felt a pang of sadness when she realised that this was the first time she’d seen him looking this relaxed. 

“Well, don’t just stand there. Tell me who she is, how you met, what’s she like”? She asked, happy to be able to engage in a proper conversation with her friend while the craziness of the party unfolded around her. Shannon was now running a poker game in the corner of the room, with several crew members and a man Kitty recognised as Iain Stirling hunched over their cards, a look of pure concentration etched on their faces. 

Noah took a deep breath “Well...she’s uh...oh god, she’s amazing. We met at a bookshop. I was crouched down looking for something and she literally fell over me because her head was so stuck in a biology book. We picked each other up, laughed for a while over coffee and it just went from there. The best news? She’s never watched Love Island. Well, she’s watched clips now, but I’m free of the baggage when I’m with her. It’s bliss. Honestly, every single moment, just...bliss”.

Kitty reached up and hugged him again. “Noah, I’m so happy for you. You deserve this so much. So what’s her name?”

Noah held out his phone after scrolling with his finger a few times. On the screen was a photo of Noah with a beautiful redhead. They were wrapped up in big jumpers, in a snow-covered park. It was the happiest of winter scenes.

“Artemis” he answered.

Kitty smiled at him “Noah and Artemis, huh? Sound like quite the otp”.

Noah smiled but a little frown of confusion lined his forehead, clearly trying to determine what the letters otp stood for. He shook his head slightly, clearly giving up and smiled before responding “I’ve never felt this way about a girl, if that’s what you mean?” he began scanning the room before continuing “I uh, I don’t think everyone is here yet”.

Kitty knew exactly who he meant. She hadn’t seen Hope yet either. Before she could work through how she was going to deal with that meeting she heard the scuffling of paws on the wooden floor and span around knowing that could only mean one thing. 

“Bertie!” she squealed before reaching down to scoop up the pug that was snuffling at her feet. He was dressed in a little green elf costume with a green pointed hat perched on top. It was just about the cutest thing ever and could only be the work of one girl.  
After placing Bertie back on the floor, Kitty found that she was caught up in another group hug, this time with Chelsea and Bobby, within a second. Chelsea stood back and looked at them both before squealing and hugging them again. 

“I swear you guys look happier every time I see you. I knew you were made for each other. I could just see it. Lottie might read tea leaves but my Prosecco bubbles also help me see the truth”. She beamed as she turned and saw Noah. “Babe!” she stood on the tips of her toes to reach his cheek for a kiss. “Have you seen...them...yet?”. He shook his head nervously. 

“Not yet. How are you feeling about seeing them together?”

Kitty looked between her two friends, and then over to the man she loved, who looked as confused as she felt. “Who are you guys talking about? Who will be together?”

Chelsea and Noah shared a look and Noah just shrugged before answering “Well you’ll find out soon enough. Lucas and Hope are a thing now. They’re just back from travelling around the States together”. 

“Oh honey” Kitty muttered as she swept Chelsea up into another hug “are you ok with this?”.

Chelsea smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Oh yeah, you know me Babe, plenty more fit fish in the sea and all that. Anyway, I’ve found my one true love” she picked Bertie up and gave him a kiss, leaving a distinct pink sparkle on his wrinkled forehead. 

Bobby interjected at that point, “Chelsea, you know that I think Lucas is an ok kind of guy, but you’re still worth a thousand of him. You’re going to find your prince and live in pure happiness with him and Bertie, I just know it”. 

Chelsea’s smile reached her eyes “You think so, Bobby? Thank you sweetie”. 

Noah nodded. “I wasn’t sure I’d heal from what happened, and now I’m happier than I’ve ever been. Just give it time”. 

Before they could continue the pep talk, the click of heels and the distinct smell of a heady perfume announced the arrival of Kitty’s favourite (now ex) estate agent. 

“Priiiya!” she exclaimed “and Rahim!”

She kissed them both. They really were the most gorgeous couple and it made no sense that they hadn’t hooked up in the villa. It hadn’t taken long post-villa for it to happen. Before tonight’s news about Hope and Lucas, the hook up between Rahim and Priya had been the biggest piece of post-island gossip in the media. Jo hadn’t coped with the news very well, which just added to the drama. Kitty’s eyes darted around the room to see if Jo was nearby. There had been a whole mess at one of their get togethers, which had culminated in Rahim having an entire pitcher of rum punch tipped over his head by a drunk and slightly furious Jo. Noone had really known what happened between Jo and Rahim after the show ended, but their relationship had only lasted for a week. Neither of them sold their story to the press, which Kitty respected, and Rahim hadn’t wanted to talk about it when he’d been at their apartment, binge watching the Marvel Cinematic Universe on their sofa eating pizza, in an attempt to escape. 

Kitty and Bobby had felt guilty with how happy they were when they found out about the new coupling, but it had just seemed so...right. As they stood now, arms linked, there was no doubt how happy they were together. 

Jo wasn’t in sight, but someone did catch Kitty’s eye as she scanned the room again. “Who is that with Jakub” she asked, pointing in the direction of Jakub, who was kissing the forehead of a pretty girl with long dark hair. 

“Oh, that’s Freddie” Rahim responded “I caught up with Jakub at the gym a couple of weeks ago and he told me all about her. They met at a juice bar. She seems totally normal...surprisingly. He’s totally smitten...like a completely different guy”

“Is he...smiling softly at her?” Kitty asked, the note of surprise in her voice echoing the shocked faces of everyone else in their group as they stood and stared as they watched Jakub reach up and gently stroke the cheek of the girl with his thumb.

“So...Jakub’s fluffy and romantic now?” Bobby muttered before continuing “I don’t think I understand anything any more” 

“Well...there we have it...if he can find that, then I definitely can!” Chelsea exclaimed, before turning around and walking back into the party, calling over her shoulder “I’ll see you later. Mr Right might be here, no time to waste”. 

Kitty smiled as she watched Chelsea and Bertie approach one of the crew members, who just happened to be very cute. Although apparently he was also allergic to pugs as he started furiously sneezing within less than a minute of her company. Chelsea didn’t seem phased by his red eyes or periodic sneezing and was soon walking to the bar with her arm linked through his, Bertie mercifully back to scuttling along the wooden floor. 

Any chance of further conversation was interrupted by a bellow from an adjoining room…

“Food is up!” 

A beaming face of a boy who must have been about fifteen appeared in the archway between the rooms, and he waved his arm, beckoning everyone towards him. 

“I might need to work on their communication skills” Bobby muttered, putting the palm of his hand to his forehead, but there was no disguising the pride he felt as people started wandering into the room and the murmur of excitement at the feast in front of them spread amongst the group.

“Seafood platter? Geddon!” could be heard in Graham’s bellowing Devon accent.

But is wasn’t just seafood...a curry was bubbling away in a giant dish and a paella was sizzling away. A row of tables the length of the room were filled with all kinds of foods, all beautifully arranged and all looking delicious.

“You did this” Kitty whispered, leaning up to kiss Bobby on the cheek. 

“No, they did” Bobby responded, waving his arm at the line of teenagers behind the tables waiting to serve.

As she looked at his beaming face, and then around the room at their friends tucking into the food, Kitty felt her heart grow with pride. Bobby had put some of his winnings, and a lot of the money he earned from TV appearances, into a community programme aimed at helping young people learn how to cook. The impact on the communities he’d worked with was huge. These young people were eating fresh food for the first time in their lives. Noone could have imagined that it would take off in the way it did, but after some government funding was received, some of the groups were now running their own catering businesses. His project had given communities a focus and an ambition. The spread today was evidence of that. 

Something as simple as food had changed people’s lives and it had been his idea, his passion that had planted the first seeds that had grown into something so significant. 

She loved him more every day. So much so that sometimes it scared her. Because the thought of anything happening to end it made her heart stop beating and took the air out of her lungs. Bobby couldn’t shake off his insecurities, and no amount of reassurance seemed to be able to help that. Kitty had seen how his sense of not being good enough had almost got in the way of their growing relationship in the villa. Had seen the impact of a few whispered words to him, suggestions that perhaps her heart wasn’t his. Watching some of the clips of the TV show had been painful. Watching him sitting at the pool, in the middle of the night, just kicking his feet in the water and staring up into the sky. Watching Bobby being told that her eyes were elsewhere, that Lucas had turned her head, that she had been flirting with Gary in the gym, that she was desperate for Jakub to pick her for a date.

And watching his confidence ebb away, seeing him nodding and smiling, shrugging his shoulders as he just seemed to accept it as a truth that she was looking elsewhere.

How could she have done that?

‘She’.

Hope.

Kitty hadn’t confronted Hope about the things she’d said to Bobby in the villa. Hadn’t been able to find the words, and it hadn’t seemed important. They were together, and that was what mattered. But she did sometimes wonder how deep the damage to Bobby’s confidence went. But she’d just swallowed the anger down, passed it off as Hope trying to break up the competition. 

“Kitty, hi” a voice spoke behind her. 

She spun around, and there was Hope, looking stunning in a gold dress, her heels taking her height up to at least six foot. But as Kitty looked up at her she suddenly found the resolve that had been missing over the past few months. 

“Hello Hope” she looked over Hope’s left shoulder “...and Lucas. Boys, excuse us, would you? Hope and I are overdue a catch up”. 

Hope looked slightly surprised but nodded and followed Kitty as she turned out of the room that was full of the delicious smells of the feast, and walked quickly towards the back door of the cabin and out onto the porch that had been lit with more twinkling fairy lights. To one side were two large wooden chairs, with a blanket neatly folded over the back of each one.

“Shall we” Kitty asked Hope, sitting down and covering herself with one of the blankets before Hope could respond.

“Is everything ok hun?” Hope asked as she stiffly sat down on the edge of one of the seats “We could probably catch up inside where there is a bit more light...and warmth”.

Kitty took a deep breath and felt the cork on the bottle of hurt and frustration suddenly loosen.

“I’m not sure if I am ok Hope. I think there’s something we need to talk about”.

Hope’s eyes widened but she nodded and looked down at her hands before speaking “I think I know what this is about. I’m sorry”.

Kitty hadn’t expected an apology and wasn’t entirely sure Hope knew what she was apologising for. That was, until she continued.

“I know you’ve seen everything I said to Bobby and I do need to apologise. Some of it was genuine. I did think you had your eye on Lucas…”

Kitty interrupted “So you talked to Bobby about it and not me? I thought we were friends Hope. I don’t understand. Why did you keep trying to break up the connection that was building between Bobby and I? The money? I can’t imagine it was the money, but I can’t work out what other reason there would be”.

Hope was back to looking down at her hands, no longer the confident and statuesque woman that had stood in the party. “It wasn’t the money exactly. It was linked to winning. I wanted that win so badly. It was going to get me places. But... it was jealousy mostly”

“Jealousy? You had Noah. What the hell were you jealous of”

Hope looked up and shrugged slightly “I was jealous of the pure happiness I saw between the two of you. I...we...didn’t have that. I was also jealous that it was you that was receiving Bobby’s attention, if I’m honest”

“You...you liked Bobby?” Kitty asked, her brow furrowed slightly as she tried to navigate the truth behind Hope’s lies. 

“Yeah, I think so, kind of. I mean, Noah was always my first choice, but I had Bobby earmarked as my fallback guy from the start and you kind of put a stop to that. It made me nervous, particularly when I saw how smitten with Noah Priya was” 

She paused a moment, before continuing, a note of disgust in her voice as she did. “God I sound like an absolute bitch, don’t I? I mean, maybe I am, that’s definitely the opinion of the general public. I haven’t been able to go out without some random stranger challenging me about my behaviour. Be it stirring between you and Bobby, cheating with Lucas or apparently being mean to Noah about a toastie”

She snorted “A fucking toastie”.

Kitty found the rage she had bottled up was no longer there. For all of the challenges she had faced since leaving the villa, it was nothing compared to being hated by millions. She got up and walked over to Hope before leaning over and hugging her.

“Hope, I think it’s clear we’re never going to be friends, but I wish you well, honestly I do. I worry sometimes about the seeds of doubt you planted in Bobby’s head but I guess that’s up to me and him to work through. We’re strong enough to do that”. 

Hope looked up at her “The strongest, I’m sure of that” her voice quivered slightly as she spoke again “How uh, how is Noah doing?”

Kitty smiled “Really well. Amazing in fact”. 

Hope smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Good, that’s good” she looked out over the dark forest around them before speaking again “Could you give me a moment? I want to fix my smile...uh...I mean lipstick...before I go back in there”. 

Kitty nodded and quietly wrapped a blanket around Hope’s shoulders before walking back indoors. As she entered the room she found Bobby waiting for her, his hands in his pockets, nervously hopping from foot to foot. 

“Hey babe...wasn’t sure if I need to call for security,” he said, his head tilting to one side slightly as he closely examined her face. 

“Ha, nah, all good. I think I understand her a bit more now. I just...I wish I could get you to believe that nothing she said was true Bobby. You were always number one, from your first cheesy line through to the moment I got the envelope with the money. Just you”. 

He leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. “I trust you with every part of me, I can promise you that. I’ve just still got some work to do on how I think of myself. It’s just going to take a bit of time”

She nodded as she looked into his eyes and was sure she was ready to give him as much time as he needed to realise just how amazing he was. 

Bobby took her hand and led her back into the party “C’mon, there’s someone here you’re going to want to meet”. 

As Kitty walked back into the room with the tables of food she noticed an older woman behind the tables helping to serve the food. She had a look of someone who meant serious business, and the boys working either side of her had looks of pure concentration on their faces, as if their lives depended on serving quickly and with no spillages.

“Kitty!” Gary called out “Come here, there’s someone I want you to meet”.

Kitty walked over, a smile spreading across her face as the realisation dawned that she was about to meet a very important person.

Gary took her arm and steered her so that she was stood in front of the woman who had momentarily stopped serving, pausing to wipe her hands on her apron before learning across the bowl of chilli in front of her and grabbing Kitty into a giant hug, the stack of bangles she had on both wrists jangling as she moved. . 

She was both cuddly and terrifying all at once and Kitty managed to stammer…”G...Gary’s Nan? It’s a pleasure to meet you! I’ve heard so much about you ...it’s like I know you”

“Linda, please, call me Linda for god’s sake. The whole country is calling me Nan at the moment and that title is reserved for my special boy”

“Oh Nan” Gary said, blushing but clearly secretly pleased. 

Linda looked over her glasses at Kitty “I do have a bone to pick with you...and that boy of yours”

“O...oh?” Kitty and Bobby responded in unison.

“Yes. When are you coming to visit for a Sunday roast?”

Suddenly Kitty felt an arm thrown around her shoulders. It was Lottie who joined the conversation “I can totally recommend them. Like seriously. Amazing”

Bobby laughed before responding “How about next weekend? I need to get some tips from you”

“Perfect” Linda replied before dismissing them all with a flap of her hand “Now me and the boys are busy, people to feed. Go have fun. But don’t do anything I wouldn’t do” she looked pointedly at Gary who blushed before shuffling away and muttering “She’s never gonna let me forget that she’s seen me doing bits on TV, is she?”.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur of chatter, laughing and some questionable entertainment. Noah finally demonstrated his twerking skills for the girls and Rocco mellowed the party with an acoustic rendition of Wonderwall...for the tenth time.

As the evening drew to a close and they started the walk back to their treehouse Bobby wrapped his jacket around Kitty’s shoulders without a word. She stopped for a moment and looked at him, admiring how beautiful he was in the sparkling fairy lights, for the millionth time. 

“So the big reunion is done, what ever will we do next?” 

“Hmmm” Bobby responded, grinning down at her “Well...apart from doing more of what I’m hoping we’ll be getting up to in that treehouse...I’m thinking we focus on us, put the noise of the villa, of Hope, of the media, behind us completely and begin our next chapter”.

“I like that plan a lot Bobby….but what will our episode title be?”

He leaned down and kissed her, gently at first but then with a longing that teased at what his plans for the treehouse might be. He responded with one word, and it was all that was needed.

“Forever”.

And with that they made their way back to the treehouse, all memories of the difficulties of the villa so far behind them and the promise of happiness and their new adventures ahead.


End file.
